guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hundred Blades
Is this named "Hundred Blades" or "100 Blades"? The icons in the media kit from guildwars.com had it as "100 Blades" so that's how I named the uploaded image. MartinLightbringer(CS) 23:08, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) I'm sure when I've seen it used it's called "Hundred Blades". 00:06, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) I have it on my warrior.. It's definitely called "Hundred Blades." It would be cool to rename the file and the link. Thanks. --Karlos 05:20, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) Spoilers I believe this skill's information page should probably have the spoilers disclaimer at the top. I realise that Undead Prince Rurik isn't an important plot aspect but I think the disclaimer should be added for two reasons. The first is for people reading up about skills early in their time playing Guild Wars that may have not gotten to the point that Prince Rurik has died yet. The second reason is for those that are aware of his demise but do not know about his Undead resurrection. I mean, you only learn about it at the end of Thunderhead Keep, and even then only the truly observant will see it as Prince Rurik and not just some random Undead minion with an FDS. Anyway, I didn't want to add anything myself incase too many people disagreed on the suggestion of adding the disclaimer to the article...hence my post here in the discussion. --Acca 09:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with adding to the top of the page, if no one says otherwise in the next day or so, why don't you add it. --Rainith 18:04, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::I went ahead and added it in; I suppose if someone has a problem with it they will just remove it. --Acca 12:31, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::: See also GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Overuse of Spoiler tags. --JoDiamonds 08:31, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Related Skills Only including Triple Chop and Dual Shot in the related skills section seemed odd, so I filled the related skills section with all multi-hit and / or multi-target attack skills. -- Gordon Ecker 01:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) : I'm going to move Death Blossom to "Attacks that hit multiple times" as it only makes two attacks against one target. The damage is due to the skill effect and not attacking several foes at once. Aquisition I did mean to revert the Factions Aquisition at the bottom. The sole reason the Prophecies Aquisition is at the bottom is not to show the spoiler at the top of the page where the normal aquisition is, hence it says "(Spoiler, see bottom)". The Factions Aquisition at the bottom of the page is just redundant information already found at the top. -Gares 20:45, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Bleh, I didn't even look up there. This is a screwed up way to format things even if we're trying to "protect" against spoilers. --68.142.14.80 20:52, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::I do like that in the normal aquisition section (at top), it gives the user the option to see what boss carries it, yet still tells the location. The title at the bottom probably gave the anon the impression that a factions one should be placed down there as well. Anyways, I'll leave it up to you or another user now. I can't touch it, GW:1RV ;) -Gares 21:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Scroll down Rurik Use that? — Skuld 04:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Dont know why its listed that u can cap off those demons on the hero quest in cantha. Tried capping it and no luck. will remove it. JRyan Triggering SS/Empathy Last I checked, Hundred Blades only triggered SS and Empathy once. Those hexes see Hundred Blades as a single monolithic attack. Can anyone confirm this now? ~'Seef II' 02:59, 2 December 2006 (CST)